


Divine and Conquered

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Demon/Angel AU, IT GETS KINKY BUT THE SMUT ISNT IN CH1 SO UHHH NO KINK TAGS YET, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, dub-con, dubcon, i fuckin did it lads wrow, i hope david cage reads this and dies, the pure horny energy got me to write smthn in 2 years, the title is so bad im cringing aslkdjaksdj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wouldn't exactly admit it to himself but he enjoyed going to these kinds of events. The buzzing crowds, the smell of sweat and musk plaguing the air, the fact these auctions were always in sleazy places, hidden and secretive so that they aren't seen by privy eyes. The location of this auction was in an abandoned building, far from the populated parts of Detroit. It was dusty and the air was dense and it gave Elijah a certain rush that he couldn't put into words no matter how much he tried.





	Divine and Conquered

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @supremescrungus. special thanks to my friend Anders @YourBuddyRalph for some good ideas which will be implemented in later hornier chapters. anyway enjoy i wrote this at 5 am pls no bully

He wouldn't exactly admit it to himself but he enjoyed going to these kinds of events. The buzzing crowds, the smell of sweat and musk plaguing the air, the fact these auctions were always in sleazy places, hidden and secretive so that they aren't seen by privy eyes. The location of this auction was in an abandoned building, far from the populated parts of Detroit. It was dusty and the air was dense and it gave Elijah a certain rush that he couldn't put into words no matter how much he tried.

He made his way through the crowd, looking around to see if there was anything worth his while. These auctions would always sell things not found in the human world, or rather, things that _shouldn't_ be found by the human world. Exotic animals, strange artefacts, otherworldly drugs that would drive humans to insanity but would be used as extra strong aphrodisiacs and hallucinogens by the supernatural. Things that would inspire awe and fear in any human yet Elijah simply strolled on by, nothing catching his eye. He was not interested in these animals, no, neither was he interested in the various trinkets sold by strange looking mages. He certainly didn't show interest in the opiates sold, he had tried many of them already and he didn't come to blow his money on cheap thrills.

No.

He came for something else.

He always knew exactly what his favourite kind of product was because it was always the most sought out. No one came to these auctions for magic junk or overly glorified coke, they came for one thing and one thing only. Elijah didn't want to waste anymore time, his patience was running thin. He walked up to an auctioneer who sold some strange looking cat creature.

“Sapients.”  
“Basement. Stairs in the far left corner.”

Elijah threw him a 100$ bill for his troubles and made a beeline for the basement’s entrance.

The basement was an absolute shithole. It was a large room, but the building's state of disrepair made it look like an old bomb shelter. The floor was gravel and rocks, the walls were crumbling and gray, the air was even more dense and borderline disgusting, years old dust mixing in with the sweat and musk of hundreds of people. Elijah's ears were filled with auctioneers yelling excitedly, the chatter between bidders and the cries of the “products" offered.

He looked around to see if anything would interest him. The products here offered were sapients, they were fully intelligent humanoid creatures, captured and sold to other supernatural beings. It was immoral and sickening and Elijah loved it. Any human would be horrified at the sights of men and women, chained and caged up, offered to whatever sick being wanted to buy them. Elijah's kind however, wasn't exactly a species lenient to morals and he was no exception. He noticed most of the auctioneers were of his kind, sprouting bat-like wings, sharp fangs and horns, and those gazes, piercing deep into the souls of anyone who dared to look into them for too long.

It reminded him of the sweet sweet home from where he came from.

Hell.

His gaze continued browsing as he slowly walked through the crowd, until he spotted something unusual. A small gathering of people gawking at something he couldn't quite make out. Many of them weren't even bidding but simply admiring the spectacle, like children cheering at circus lions. His curiosity was peaked, and as he neared closer he heard someone scream;

“110 000!”

And the auctioneer echoed their price back onto the crowd. More and more people screamed bids eagerly, slowly escalating the price more and more, but their voices begin to fade away when Elijah finally saw what was being sold.

On a small podium, there was a young man chained to it on his knees, a piece of black fabric tied around his mouth, wearing nothing but a white robe. Despite his gaze being fixated on the ground, Elijah could see his beautiful brown eyes filled with sorrow, his damp eyelashes soaked with tears, the way his dark curls stuck to his pale face. But the most important thing Elijah noticed was not two, not four, but six beautiful white feathered wings sprouting from the boy's back.

This was not just any creature being sold.

This was a Seraphim. They were beings of Divinity, more powerful than Angels and Archangels, living in the highest circles of heaven where no earthly sin can touch them. Elijah has had squabbles with the Divine many times with his life, but it was always with Angels and on very rare occasions, Archangels. He had never seen a Seraphim let alone like this, chained and gagged, waiting to be sold to a master.

Elijah was _smitten_.

“500 000 Dollars!!”

The bidders quieted down. A small tear rolled off the Seraphim's cheek.

“Anyone else? No? Final call! 500 000 Dollars once-”

There was still chatter surrounding him. Elijah could hear them, how they discussed the horrible things they wanted to do to that poor boy.

“500 000 Dollars twice-”

They didn't understand. They didn't understand that to break something and take its innocence was an _art_. They didn't understand that forcing themselves onto something so fragile would destroy it beyond recognition. They didn't deserve him.

“1 000 000 Dollars.” Elijah's voice came out loud and clear, shocking the whole crowd into silence. No chatter. No bidders. The only sound heard was the noise coming from other auctions in the basement.

“1 000 000 Dollars once-”

Elijah felt the Seraphim's gaze into him. Icy blue eyes met chocolate browns and Elijah felt himself melt into the sorrowful yet surprised look in the boy's eyes.

“1 000 000 Dollars twice-”

He wanted him so badly. He wanted to keep him all to himself, put a collar on him like a pet, ravish his perfect body over and over again and claim what is his and his alone.

“Sold!”

He was going to have so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: *looks at elijah with those big pretty brown puppy eyes*  
> Elijah: *danny phantom voice* IM GOING APESHIT
> 
> anyway its 5 am im going to bed goodnight hornies i love yall!!!!


End file.
